1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments relate to a communication system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for transmitting/receiving data by applying precoding having low complexity in a communication system providing services to multi-users by a multi-input multi-output (hereinafter, referred to as ‘MIMO’) scheme.
2. Description of Related Art
In a current communication system, research for providing services having various quality of services (hereinafter, referred to as ‘QoS’) to users at a high transmission rate has been actively conducted. As an example of the communication system, in a wireless local area network (hereinafter, referred to as ‘WLAN’) system, research into methods for stably transmitting large-capacity data at high rate through limited resources has been actively conducted. In particular, in a communication system, research into data transmission through a wireless channel has been conducted. Recently, methods for allowing the WLAN system to normally transmit and receive large-capacity data by effectively using a limited wireless channel have been proposed.
Meanwhile, as a demand for a high-rate communication system capable of processing and transmitting large-capacity data at high rate through limited resources, for example, a wireless channel in a communication system is required, there is a need to increase efficiency of a system using a channel encoding scheme suitable for a system. Further, errors may inevitably occur and information may be lost, at the time of transmitting data according to channel environment present in the communication system. As one example of a method for maximizing channel transmission capacity while stably transmitting large-capacity data at high rate by minimizing the information loss in the communication system, a method for transmitting and receiving data by applying the precoding in the communication system has been proposed.
However, in the current communication system, when intending to transmit the large-capacity data, in particular, transmit the large-capacity data to the multi-users, there is a limitation in normally transmitting and receiving the large-capacity data at high rate due to high complexity caused when applying precoding to a data packet, for example, a multi-users data packet, including the large-capacity data to be transmitted to the multi-users and then, transmitting the data packet. In other words, maximizing channel transmission capacity in consideration of all the users of a basic service set (hereinafter, referred to as BSS) by applying the precoding in the communication system significantly increases the complexity at the time of selection of a user, such that it is difficult to apply the precoding to a system for transmitting and receiving the large-capacity data from and to the multi-users.
Therefore, a need exists for a method for normally transmitting and receiving the large-capacity data to the multi-users at high rate through the limited resources by applying the precoding having the low complexity in the communication system, for example, the WLAN system.